omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nymphs
|-|Betilla= |-|Holly Luya= |-|Edith Up= |-|Annetta Fish= |-|Helena Handbasket= |-|Big Mama= |-|The Nymphs= Civilization Summary The Nymphs are a group of fairies who appear in the Rayman series. They make their most prominent appearance in Rayman Origins. The Head Nymph, Betilla, also appears in the original Rayman; the other nymphs are her younger sisters. The first trailer for Rayman Origins shows a flashback in which Betilla is levitating in a stone circle in the Primordial Forest, a location from the original game. With her hands she gathers rays of moonlight and weaves them into a glowing orb, which solidifies to form Rayman – this is the origin hinted at in Rayman 2. Rayman was created by the Nymphs to preserve the equilibrium of the universe from the nightmares of Polokus.Their role in the game is to provide new powers to Rayman and his friends when rescued from a Darktoon cage. Civilization Statistics Tiering: High 4-C Civilization Class: Global Civilization '''(They hold control over The Glade of Dreams, of which is the planet that Rayman lives on) '''Name: The Nymphs Verse: Rayman Age: Unknown. however The Nymphs are noted to be one of the oldest races on The Glades of Dreams Classification: '''Fairies, Nymphs, Guardians of The Universe '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight , Creation, Life Manipulation (Nymphs such as Betilla are capable of granting life to objects and giving them sentience. Can create beings such as Rayman from nothing), Magic (Every single Nymph is gifted with the ability to utilize magic), Power Bestowal (The Nymphs can pass on their powers to mortals or their creations), Size Manipulation (Nymphs such as Edith Up can allow Rayman to change sizes through magical tubes), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Various Nymphs are capable of manipulating The Lums, which are the energy that makes up the universe), Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Betilla sprouded an entire garden and altered it's landscaped labeled "Betilla's Garden" just for Rayman to pratice his powers), Regeneration (Mid-High; Comparable to Rayman's level of regen, who came back from being reduced to ashes), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Nymphs such as Big Mama govern The Land of The Dead, where souls go and rest eternally, has all the powers of Rayman , which includes: Biological Manipulation, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Magnetism Manipulation, Adhensive, Power Nullification, Invisibility and Healing Kardashev Scale: Type I Population: There are 6 total Nymphs Territory: The Primordial Forest Technology/Abilities: The Great Protoon (A mystical pink orb of light which acts as the source of all energy that maintains the harmony between nature and the people of the world) Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '''(Memebers such as Betilla are capable of creating entities as powerful as Rayman, who punched Dark Teensie so hard he ended up in another constellation and shaking it entirely) '''Power Source: The Great Protoon itself Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Shouldn't be too far behind Rayman in actual speed, who is capable of fighting people who can react to his MFTL+ attacks) 'Durability: Large Star Class '(Their creations, whom of which are inferior to The Nymphs, can tank the shaking of an entire constellation) '''Industrial Capacity: Unknown ' '''Military Prowess: The Nymphs are capable of creating other beings to fight threats that threaten the balance of the universe. They have have experience in fighting the forces of Mr.Dark Intelligence: High '''(Has a deep connection to The Glade of Dreams and has a great knowledge of everything that has happened on it. Capable of creating complex lifeforms to fight for them and can create weapons to work around obstacles) '''Notable Individuals: *Head Nymph Betilla *Holly Luya, the Music Nymph *Edith Up, the Gourmet Fairy *Annetta Fish, the Ocean Nymph *Helena Handbasket, the Mountain Nymph *Big Mama, Land of the Livid Dead Nymph Weaknesses: Doesn't tend to fight and are generally pacifist when it comes to conflict Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Rayman Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Guardian Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Mothers Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Adhesive Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4